


all in this...for some reason

by girodelles_waifu



Series: guess-the-author fills [9]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Takarazuka Revue Musicals, ひかりふる路 | A Passage Through the Light - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: High School AU, potentially future danton/st-just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu
Summary: Louis Antoine de St-Just's latest foray into making Georges' high school life a living hell: breaking into the girl's locker room.
Series: guess-the-author fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Guess the Author Round four





	all in this...for some reason

**Author's Note:**

> ('Based' mainly on the Takarazuka play about the reign of terror.)

“I cannot believe I’m out here with you, of all people,” Georges sighs, looking around to see if any other students have noticed their rendezvous in the bushes behind the gym.

“Well, you want Max and Marie-Anne to be Prom King and Queen, don’t you?”

“I guess…But couldn’t you get Philippe for this?”

“Philippe has Honors English this period and Augustine is in rehearsals for Rent. So you’re going to help me steal Manon’s phone so we can sabotage her and…whatever his name is.” 

Georges groans as he realizes he’s not going to escape. “I just don’t see what you get out of this, Lou.”

“Louis-Antoine.” Paris High’s newest transfer student crosses his arms over his trench coat ( _does he think we’re in a secret agent movie?_ ) and glares up at him. If he wasn’t head and shoulders taller than him, Georges might almost have considered being intimidated.

“Whatever, Lou.”

“Fuck you.”

“You don’t like Marie-Anne at all, why would you help her?”

“Well, maybe Marie-Anne isn’t going to be here at all by homecoming. Maybe somebody hacked into some computers, and maybe she’s going to get a full ride scholarship to a private school in Canada to study international diplomacy, and maybe Max will have to convince her to leave since he knows it’s her life’s dream, and maybe he’ll be devastated afterwards and need somebody else to confide in. And maybe there will be an opening for a new Prom Queen.”

Georges blinks as all this sinks in. “You’re a devious little twerp, you know that?”

Lou smiles up at him angelically with wide green eyes sparkling like…something green and sparkly (Georges slept through the unit on metaphors). It’s dazzling. Georges waits spellbound for his next words—he’s beginning to understand now why Max likes having him around. “Shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch.”

Or maybe not.

“Now,” Lou unties the trench coat and drops it to the ground, “boost me through the window.”

“Wh…” Georges staggers for a moment, forgetting to breathe. “Why are you wearing THAT.”

Lou looks down at the glitter-covered tricolor crop top and the short pleated red skirt, then back up at the window above them, his delicate brows crinkling a little. “It’s the girl’s locker room, isn’t it?”

He has nice legs, Georges notes distractedly. He looks like he works out; for someone so tiny he’s very toned. _Stop thinking about that! You hate him! He’s stealing all your friends!_

“Come on, boost me,” Lou repeats. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

Georges sighs, mentally cursing sweet, trusting Cam once again for giving Lou his number as he crouches and cups his hands for one of Lou’s teal Doc Martens.

_Don’tthinkabouttheminiskirtdon’tthinkabouttheminiskirtdon’tthinkabouttheminiskirt…_


End file.
